


Oh my god they were roommates

by Rei (Arterra)



Series: Dream Team Fluffy One Shots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, dream: idk lemme kiss you and find out, george: am i homophobic????, oh my god they were roommates, roommates au, two idiots falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei
Summary: Made based on a thing I saw a while ago:Man worries he’s being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he’s fallen in love with him“Turns out I don’t have a problem with Alex kissing guys if it’s me he’s kissing.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Fluffy One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824388
Comments: 16
Kudos: 754





	Oh my god they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted and formatted on mobile because I just needed to write and post this I had the burning need to but I spilled water on my laptop. (it’ll probably be fine it just needs to dry out)
> 
> When I get to a computer or something with a bigger screen I’ll fix whatever formatting mistakes I made
> 
> Edit: My computer is officially fine and I think I've fixed like the one formatting mistake I made.

When George moved in with Dream, the first thing they agreed on was that Dream being gay was okay. They agreed that he could bring home guys on occasion, and that George could do the same with girls if he so wished. 

Dream did bring in a guy from time to time. He and the guy he brought would stay quiet the times George was home, but he was typically warned beforehand so he would go grocery shopping or do other errands when Dream was with a guy. 

As time went on, however, George noticed that Dream bringing guys home did start to bother him. He would occasionally catch glimpses of them kissing, and it irritated him for some reason. 

He didn’t mention it, though, because he was worried about making Dream uncomfortable. 

If it was the beginnings of homophobia, like he was worried it might be, _(was this how homophobes became what they were?)_ then he didn’t plan to ever mention this to his roommate. 

Dream used to bring home a guy at least once a week, often more than that. But that frequency started slowing down a few months after George moved in. It moved to one a week at most, then two a month, one a month, and then seemed to stop altogether. 

It started to worry George, it had been about a month since Dream brought anyone home. So he decided to talk to his roommate. 

Unheard of, he knows, but it must be done.

“Hey Dream, I noticed it’s been a while since you brought someone home, everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just realized that there’s someone I’ve kind of fallen for. All those guys were one night stands, nothing serious, but it just feels… wrong, somehow, knowing I like this one guy but still sleeping with all these other men.”

George’s heart gave a small flutter at that, but he ignored it. 

“Well, do you know if he likes you back?”

“Well, actually, I really don’t,” Dream said, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t even know if he likes men like that.” Dream was avoiding eye contact now.

“Why don’t you ask him?” To George, this seemed a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

“Well, how do you even start a conversation like that?” Dream gestured with his hands, in a kind of shrugging motion. “Do you just go ‘hey, are you into men? Cuz I think I might like you and-’” he suddenly stopped. 

“You’re right. I should just ask him.”

George was dismayed by this exchange, but shoved that feeling down.

Another few days went by after that. Dream still brought no one home, but George had noticed his roommate becoming more antsy around him. 

They had decided to have a movie night, both sitting on opposite sides of the couch facing the tv. 

George turned towards Dream to make a comment about the movie, only to notice that his roommate was already facing him and that his face was closer to his than he expected.

He realized that they had both shifted away from the ends of the couch, towards the middle, towards each other.

He didn’t realize Dream had been leaning in until his lips met his own. 

Turns out, George didn’t have a problem with Dream kissing guys if he was kissing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially to attest for my recent angst sins. The draw to the dark side was too powerful to resist
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/reiofsuns)


End file.
